Detetive Naoko
by Braunjakga
Summary: Naoko Yanagisawa é uma agente da Scotland Yard em busca das reais causas que levaram à morte do seu marido na guerra dos bôeres. Em um trabalho de investigação frustrado, ela se depara com o misterioso senhor Blackwrite e acaba descobrindo que para buscar a solução dos seus maiores problemas, ela deve enfrentar o seu maior inimigo: seu passado.
1. Intro

Detetive Naoko

Shortfic por Braunjakga

Publicada apenas no fanfiction(ponto)net e no Spirit Fanfics

(qualquer uso sem a minha permissão ou consentimento desse texto fora desses sites é considerado plágio)

Sinopse: Naoko é uma agente da Scotland Yard em busca das reais causas que levaram à morte do seu marido na guerra dos bôeres. Em um trabalho de investigação frustrado, ela se depara com o misterioso senhor Blackwrite e acaba descobrindo que para buscar a solução dos seus maiores problemas, ela deve enfrentar o seu maior inimigo: seu passado.

Disclaimer: Naoko, Yamasaki e demais personagens não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, Naoko seria uma das personagens principais e não mais uma personagem que poucos se lembram (e daria um apoio e tanto pra Sakura). Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Nanase Ookawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona Apapa

Os feitiços apresentados aqui, o ministério da Magia não me pertencem (E eventuais personagens que eu apresentar também não). Todos os créditos são do, da fascinante:

Robert Galbrait, aka ¡Ay mi madre… JK Rowling!

Feita de fã para fãs (e não exclusivamente para mim), sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP, a JK Rowling e aos personagens e universo de Sakura Card Captors e Harry Potter (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi e a vida longa dos "Animais fantásticos e onde habitam").

Notas iniciais: Esse projeto nasceu a partir do aniversário da minha querida Naoko Yanagisawa que eu amo de paixão por seu amor pela leitura, comemorado em 11 e outubro. Por problemas de organização pessoal, eu não pude entregar esse presente na data exata, mas estou fazendo agora, atrasado, mas eu fiz! Fazer uma história de investigação com uma leitora voraz também foi minha homenagem ao seriado "Castle", afinal, um escritor pode ser imaginativo o bastante para ajudar em uma investigação, mas a Naoko não vai ser uma escritora propriamente dita nesse texto.

Outra coisa que me inspirou a escrever essa história de investigação ambientada na fria Inglaterra foi me apaixonar perdidamente por Robert Galbraith (e olha que eu sou mais fã de Alemanha e da Espanha do que da Inglaterra, mas… Britain is great!). Simplesmente me apaixonei por sua pedra filosofal e foi indo! Mais um fã! Por isso, esse texto é um crossover do mundo e universo de Sakura Card Captors com Harry Potter, sua obra-mor! Valeu Robert! Contigo começou tudo! E só mais uma coisa: a Sonserina ganhou mais um reforço! Hehehe! Sonserina sim!

Por fim, estive investigando a fundo a história de várias nações africanas e fiquei encantado com a história dos bôeres da África do sul e com a história de luta pacífica contra o apartheid feita pelo CNA, durante os anos de segregação racial; Assistir ao filme "Invictus" (protagonizado por Morgan Freeman e Matt Damon) me ajudou bastante a fazer essa pequena "homenagem", não só aos bôeres, mas ao esquecido povo africano, não importa a etnia.

Só pra ficar claro: esse texto não se passa na cronologia de "Harry Potter" e nem na cronologia de "Sakura Card Captors". Se passa em um mundo alternativo, usando elementos de um e de outro universo. Qualquer coisa, pessoal, basta me dar um toque, eu estou aqui para qualquer coisa! Críticas, elogios e sugestões, basta dizer! Aproveitem! #euestouaqui #DetetiveNaoko


	2. O chamado do senhor Blackwrite

Capítulo I

O chamado do senhor Blackwrite

Londres, 31 de julho de 1902

Chovia. Era noite. Muitos já estavam em suas casas, dormindo, esperando pelo despertar do novo dia dentro de suas casas feitas de pequeninos blocos marrons alaranjados que parecia mudar da cor alaranjada para o negro com a noite, com a chuva. Exceto eles.

Dois homens e uma mulher de roupas negras impecáveis perseguiam um andarilho de roupas imundas que corria e tentava se esquivar deles, buscando abrigo no bairro residencial. Nem mesmo a chuva que açoitava as roupas negras com distintivos reluzentes era empecilho para que eles cumprissem sua missão. E nem para que o andarilho parasse de fugir.

O frio que atravessava a pele daquelas quatro pessoas não era amenizado pelo calor do verão, pelo contrário, era intensificado pela ventania da noite. Mas eles não dessitiam e testavam quem deles cairia primeiro.

Até que o andarilho de roupas esfarrapadas deixou cair um pequeno bastão no chão enquanto tentava pular um muro. O bastão entrou pelas frestas do bueiro, próximo ao meio-fio, e escorregou lentamente pelas galerias fluviais:

– Droga! – Exclamava com fúria. – Perdi a varinha!

Perder aquele objeto foi a razão para que suas pernas fraquejassem. Ele ajoelhou-se, desesperado e sem expectativas de que pudesse ser salvo. Os dois homens alcançaram o andarilho, sacaram seus cassetetes e bateram nas pernas e braços daquele homem, para que não mais fugissem. O suor escorria dos rostos daquelas três pessoas e as mãos de todos eles estavam trêmulas, com o cansaço da perseguição. Usar aquele tratamento naquele vagabundo em tempos de guerra era permitido e era um alívio, uma descarga daquele cansaço.

– Tava fugindo porque, hein, vagabundo! Esse é o típico tipo de pessoa quem deveria ser deportada pros protetorados da África, e não gente de bem que nem o nosso amigo Yamasaki!

– Ser morta pelos bôeres… – Disse o segundo homem, recebendo um profundo olhar negativo da mulher de cabelos ruivos curtos e óculos redondos que os acompanhava. – Sem ofensas, senhora Van de Vijn… mas é que, mas é que… tem maus bôeres e bons bôeres… tem gente que não é como a gente e… – O segundo homem sabia que as tentativas de consertar o malfeito que tinha dito não dariam em nada e só pioravam as coisas. Encolheu-se mais do que uma criança que tinha feito uma traquinagem.

– Vocês ingleses são tão preconceituosos! Poupe-me, Snow! Meu nome é Yanagisawa, ouviu? Ya-na-gi-sa-wa! O mesmo sobrenome dele! E com orgulho Van de Vijn também!

– Me… desculpe… eu não quis ofender… Minha mãe morreu na guerra, entende? – Snow agarrou o quepe que usava e recusava-se a olhar para a senhora Yanagisawa.

Tentando mostrar um pouco de compaixão pelo agente à sua frente, a senhora Van de Vijn virou-se e continuou:

– Vamos recolhê-lo para interrogatório na Scotland Yard!– O primeiro homem deu um belo de um tabefe na cabeça do segundo enquanto colocavam as algemas no vagabundo. A mulher parou, voltou a olhar para o vagabundo algemado:

– Hey, você! Que história é essa de varinha? Quem eram seus cúmplices? Que raio verde foi aquele que foi disparado contra a gente há uma meia hora atrás? Me diga! – A mulher segurou as vestes esfarrapadas daquele homem com autoridade.

– Vocês trouxas nunca entenderiam, mas… seu marido… eu… sou…

Dois homens corpulentos com roupas estranhas, marrons, cumpridas apareceram do nada naquele breu e naquela chuva e interromperam a conversa daquele homem.

– Perdão, agentes Yanagisawa, Snow e Stone. Agora esse homem é de nossa responsabilidade daqui pra frente.

Os três olharam chocados para os homens à sua frente.

– Quem são vocês? – Perguntou a senhora Yanagisawa.

– Somos… agentes especiais como vocês… da polícia londrina… – Respondeu o primeiro homem.

– Somos… da guarda real… unidade de elite… é isso, é isso… – Tentou remendar o segundo homem.

– Nunca ouvimos falar! – Disse Snow, imperativamente, desconfiados daqueles homens.

– É que é secreta, entende? Só existimos em tempos de guerra…

O homem vagabundo se debateu nas algemas quando viu os dois homens como um rato na gaiola:

– É mentira! Eles são aurores! São agentes do ministério da Magia! Eles vieram me prender e…

Antes que aquele vagabundo falasse mais alguma coisa, os dois homens estranhos olharam para si e fizeram sim com a cabeça, sacaram suas varinhas e aprontaram para as quatro pessoas que estavam à sua frente, para surpresa de Snow, Stone e Yanagisawa:

– Pode ser que não nos entendam, pode ser que não tenha as respostas para a morte do seu marido agora, senhora Yanagisawa, mas temos as permissões pra recolher esse homem e ela está aqui conosco! – O primeiro homem recolheu um papel do bolso e mostrou para os três. Era um documento oficial, assinado pelo primeiro ministro em pessoa. Os três agentes da Scotland Yard ficaram abismados, boquiabertos, com as mãos tapando suas bocas, se entreolhado. – E vamos recolhê-lo.

– OBLIVIATE!

Um raio azul saiu da varinha do segundo homem e estuporou os três.

DN!

Os três agentes foram encontrados em pouco tempo por outros agentes da Scotland Yard que notaram por sua ausência. Despertaram confusos na calçada úmida de pedra e foram enviados imediatamente ao hospital da polícia, trêmulos de frio. À tarde, com a melhora do quadro clínico dos três, o comissário Flamehill os chamou para interrogatório na sede de polícia, na sala amadeirada do comissário, com a mesa repleta de papéis. No bolso da agente Yanagisawa estava a autorização do primeiro-ministro mostrada a eles por aquelas pessoas de roupas estranhas.

– Então, vocês estão me dizendo que aquele homem foi levado por dois agentes estranhos, portadores de varinhas, é isso mesmo, inspetora Yanagisawa, agente Snow, Stone? – Perguntava um homem de vestes policiais impecáveis, cabelos brancos, ralos, lisos e pele alvíssima, avermelhada pelo calor do sangue, segurando a autorização do primeiro-ministro em mãos, vasculhando os olhares dos três agentes para ver se falavam a verdade.

– Sim, comissário Flamehill, eu mesma… vi quando ele perdeu uma varinha no esgoto e… depois não me lembro mais de nada!

– Nadinha? – Perguntou o senhor Flamehill.

Os três agentes fizeram não com a cabeça. O comissário Flamehill encostou-se na cadeira.

– Céus!

Yanagisawa se levantou da cadeira e perguntou:

– Senhor Flamehill, se o senhor quiser que eu pergunte ao primeiro-ministro em pessoa o que significa isso ou então inicie uma sindicância junto ao parlamento para avaliar o grau de cumplicidade com…

Em um tom paternal e familiar, o Comissário Flamehill levantou-se da cadeira e segurou gentilmente as mãos da senhora Yanagisawa:

– Naoko… eu sei… não precisa ficar assim pela memória do seu marido… vamos encontrar o que realmente aconteceu não importa como… vamos encontrá-lo; por hora não vamos mexer nesse pequeno assunto do primeiro-ministro…

– Mas, senhor… o primeiro-ministro não pode se envolver em atividades secretas e ilegais como essa sem o conhecimento de sua majestade ou do parlamento! Ele é…

– … é o responsável por manter a segurança do Reino Unido e impedir que qualquer ameaça externa ou interna interfira na nossa segurança, não importa onde estejamos… sejam nativos desse país ou queridos filhos adotados por sua majestade…

Naoko ficou indignada e frustrada com a negativa do comissário. Era uma barreira que foi posta entre ela e a verdade e o ponto mais frágil dela era ao inacessível e humano primeiro-ministro. Como lutar contra isso? Pensou.

– Mas… eu tenho um serviço para você, inspetora… Snow, Stone, dispensados!

Os dois agentes de polícia saíram da sala do comissário e uma mulher elegante, com roupas de traços levemente chineses entrou naquele recinto.

– Inspetora Naoko, esta é a senhora Meiling Chan, ela está a serviço do senhor Blackwrite e precisa da sua ajuda…

– Da minha ajuda? – Naoko ficou confusa.

– Sim. Suas habilidades em localizar e prender aquele misterioso vagabundo impressionaram o senhor Blackwrite, que esteve hoje de manhã cedo em busca de ajuda para o caso dele, então eu recomendei a senhora. Ele é um súdito de sua majestade da distante terra da Tanzânia. Ele…

Naoko se perdeu nas milimétricas e tediosas explicações do comissário Flamehill sobre a importância do senhor Blackwrite para a coroa e os tratados comerciais entre Tanzânia, Zanzibar e Reino Unido e contemplou a mulher chinesa de olhos vermelhos e cabelos longos à sua frente. Sorriu. O que o comissário Flamehill chamava eufemisticamente de "filhos adotados pela coroa" era o que o pai dela chamava de "escravos modernos da Inglaterra". Sentiu compaixão por ela e lembrou-se da fala do pai ao vê-la, por aquelas feições de estrangeira do seu rosto. Sentiu compaixão também pelo senhor Blackwrite que mal conhecia, mas sabia que era negro como o gentil caseiro da sua casa de infância de Bloemfontein. Mas, segundo o que ouvia do comissário, deveria ser uma espécie de "puxa-saco" sofisticado da coroa que seu pai sempre combateu.

– Entendeu, senhora Naoko?

– Sim, senhor, o senhor Blackwrite precisa da minha ajuda para localizar um objeto perdido… sei… sei…

– Bom, não pleciso falar mais nada… a senhola aceita o selviço? – Disse Meiling.

Naoko arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos redondos e olhou para ela. Teve vontade de sorrir um pouco com o sotaque dela, aquele sotaque engraçado de quem confunde os erres pelos eles. Isso fez aumentar a afeição pela chinesa, estrangeira assim como ela naquela terra fria da Inglaterra. Ela, quando veio para essa terra pela primeira vez, também tinha um forte sotaque no erre, no zê e na jota, arrastado, só que mais forte, sem vibrar a língua. Olhou para o comissário e respondeu:

– Sim, eu aceito o caso; é bom encontrar com outros africanos como eu…

– Excelente! Todo o que eu posso desejar, de agora em diante é boa sorte. Para as duas!

Meiling e Naoko saíram da sala e pegaram a carruagem que as aguardava fora do prédio da Scotland Yard, rumo à mansão Blackwrite.

Continua…

Notas finais: Gostaram? Me digam a sua opinião…


End file.
